I will do anything for you
by Captain Alaska
Summary: At a new years party, Cody sees Sierra with a boyfriend, how will it go? Cody's point of view the entire story. My fourth Coderra fanfic.


"Cody you have a letter from a Chris Mclean" A woman's voice rang out. Cody Anderson walked into the living room and opened up the letter, it read:

'_Dear Cody Anderson, you are invited to a New Year's party with your old friends from Total Drama! Please be at the Circuit Gilles Villeneuve at 10 o'clock P.M. on Friday December 31__st__!'_

Cody tucked the letter in his pocket and told his mom, "Mom I'm going to a New Year's party tomorrow," as he walked back to his room. He could think of seeing his old friends again, it had been three years since he had seen anyone from Total Drama, but he had kept in contact with Noah and Gwen by e-mail. He couldn't wait to see if Alejandro was still a robot! He had trouble getting to sleep from the excitement of getting to see all his old friends.

***The Next day***

Cody woke up at 11 o'clock and got ready to get to the party. His parents were out for the whole weekend and he had the house to himself, so he played Modern Warfare 3 **(1)** for about six hours.

Suddenly his phone rang, he looked at the caller I.D., and it read Smith, Noah.

"Hello," Cody answered.

"Hey Cody, did you get the letter from Chris yet?"

"Yeah it came in last night; I can't wait to see everybody again! How have you been?"

"Well I have been doing pretty well; I hooked up with someone from the show."

"Who Noah? Was it Eva?"

"No Cody, I hooked up with Katie," Noah said.

"Oh, well good for you! I have only kept in contact with you and Gwen. Sierra has called me a couple of times, but she has kept the stalker thing way down," Cody sounded a little sad.

"Yeah, well I got to go, I'll see you in five hours."

"Okay Noah." The receiver clicked and Cody hung up the phone. He sighed and remembered Sierra. She had turned out to be a good friend, but Cody really missed her, he really wanted to hang out with her again, as friends.

Cody went upstairs and checked his email, he had one from Gwen. It read: _Hey Cody can't wait to see you tonight!_

Cody replied the email and went back downstairs. Only three hours to go, he lived in Montreal, but he had to catch a boat to get to Circuit Gilles Villeneuve. He put in Total Drama World Tour in his Play Station 4 **(2)** and re watched his favorite episodes. After watching six episodes he found out he only had one hour to get to the party!

He got in his car and drove to the Montreal Marina. There was a boat waiting for him with Noah and Katie in it!

"Cody over here," Noah called out! Cody got in the boat and they sailed to the island road course. When they got there, the party was on! Only one person was not there: Sierra.

"Has anyone seen Sierra," Cody asked Geoff and Bridgette?

"She said she would be a little late dude," Geoff told Cody.

"Thanks Geoff." Cody sat in one of the chairs on the front stretch. Soon after the final boat arrived, and Sierra was on it! Cody ran up to the dock and waited to see his friend! When she stepped out, he saw a boy with her! She got him out and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you honey," Sierra said to her boyfriend. Cody's heart instantly shattered into a billion pieces.

"Everyone this is my boyfriend, Greg!"

"Hey guys," Greg said. Cody glared at the guy and went to the bathroom. Trent saw him and followed him. Trent found Cody at the sink looking in the mirror.

"Jealous Cody?" Coy whirled around and was surprised to see Trent.

"No why would you say that Trent? Sierra and I are only friends."

"I saw you Cody, you are jealous of Greg, you love Sierra."

"So what Trent? I don't care."

"You let her get away Cody, that is what happened to Gwen and I, but you let it happen anyway. You should go say hi to her, and maybe have some fun."

"Okay Trent, I'll talk to you later."

Cody walked outside and saw Sierra and _Greg_. He couldn't take it," I swear by midnight, Sierra will be mine," he whispered to himself.

"Hi Sierra," Cody said.

"Cody hi! Meet Greg, he is so nice!"

"Hello Greg," Cody said in a monotone voice. He did NOT like Greg, just as much as everybody hated Courtney.

It was 11 o'clock, Cody had only one more hour to go to get Sierra back.

"So Sierra, when did you and Greg meet?"

"Just three days ago, we met at the movie theater!"

"Well I am happy for you Sierra," Cody said. He turned and walked away before Sierra stopped him.

"Wait Cody, how about you hang with me and Greg until the party is over!"

"Okay Sierra I would love to."

11:30 only half hour for Cody's plan to work. They had a pace car from the CASCAR series so everybody could have a ride. Cody saw Sierra and Greg, they looked happy together, did he really want to break Sierra's heart with this guy? Cody didn't know, all he did know was he wanted Sierra back. But how?

Cody only had ten minutes, Trent was on a stage playing songs on his guitar, and everyone was dancing. Five minutes to go, Cody only had one shot to make this work. He wouldn't deny it any longer, he was in love with Sierra. 1 minute until New Year's! Cody made sure to be close to Sierra so he could put his plan into action.

"Sierra can I talk to you?" Cody asked her.

"Sure Cody, we only have thirty seconds before New Year's anyway!"

Cody couldn't make out the words, only ten seconds left! Without thinking, Cody grabbed Sierra and crashed his lips on hers. At first Sierra was surprised, but she soon relaxed and returned the kiss.

Everybody shouted, "Happy New YEAR'S!" Cody and Sierra parted from the kiss, and Cody was blushing.

"I am sorry Sierra, but I missed you and seeing you with Greg made me jealous, I really, truly, love you." Cody waited for Sierra to slap or hit him. But it never came, soon he felt a warm hug on him.

"Cody that is so sweet, I love you too!" Sierra kissed Cody again, and he loved it.

"Sierra, why are you kissing Cody," Greg demanded.

"Sorry Greg, but Cody swept me off my feet, and now we are together. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Whatever bitch!"

"Hey Greg, don't talk to Sierra that way," Cody shouted back! Everyone ran over to see what he commotion was about.

"Why not nerd? She just dumped me without saying anything, she is a bitch!"

"Take it back Greg," Cody said through gritted teeth.

"No pipsqueak!" Greg shouted as he punched Cody. Cody fell to the ground with a thud and everyone gasped.

"Cody don't take that from him," Gwen shouted!

"Yeah Kid, show him who is the boss," Duncan shouted!

Cody got up and wiped his bloody lip.

"That will show you, you little wimp!" Greg said. "And as for you," he said to Sierra, "This is for cheating on me!" He shoved her to the ground where she gasped and started whimpering.

Cody saw the love of his life scared to death. He had had enough.

"Greg, you can pummel me all you want, but don't you DARE HIT MY SIERRA!" Cody charged at him shoved him down on the pavement. He was breathing heavily.

"You will pay for that you little son of a bitch!" Greg jumped on Cody and shoved him back on the ground. He started wailing on Cody. Cody could still see Sierra's hurt face. That was enough for Cody to over power Greg.

"This is the last straw Greg!" Cody kicked Greg in the stomach and he fell to the ground. He tried to get up, but Cody pinned him down.

"Now Greg, if you ever go near my Sierra again, you will wake up in a hospital bed in 2045!" Duncan and Geoff grabbed Greg and pulled him away from Cody. Cody ran over to Sierra. Cody had a bloody nose, and had bruises all over his face.

"Sierra, are you okay?"

"Yes Cody, but what about you? You have bruises all over your face!"

"I told you I loved you Sierra, I will do anything to make sure you are safe." Everyone awed as they kissed again.

Everybody left the island and went their separate ways, except for Cody and Sierra. Cody took her to his house where they cuddled up in Cody's parents' bed.

"Sierra are you asleep yet?"

"No Cody, are you?" Sierra giggled.

"Sierra, I just want you to know I love you and I always will."

Sierra awed and kissed him again and they fell asleep in each others arms.

Since this is set in the future (where everyone is 18 still and finishing up High School) there will be a Modern Warfare 3 so I wanted to have Cody play that.

And yes there will be a Play Station 4 in the future.

This was my fourth Coderra fanfic and I hope you enjoyed it!"


End file.
